Green Eggs and Ham
by Kookie-san
Summary: It's Green Eggs and Ham!


Disclamer: Okay folks, I do not own Gravitation and I do not own Dr.  
Suess's Green Eggs and Ham. But I wish I did own Gravitation. ;-; Oh well,  
this is my first Gravitation fic..but I did write something close to it.  
;; Uhh...what else.. :: reads a piece of paper :: I guess that's it...  
Well, I hope you peoples like it. ^^;;  
  
~~** Green Eggs and Ham **~~  
  
Shuuichi said, "I am Sam! Sam I am!"  
  
Yuki said, "Who the hell is Sam?"  
  
Shuuichi continued hopping around the room, "Do you like green eggs and  
ham, Yuki-Yuki-san?"  
  
Yuki was quiet for a while, then said, "Green eggs and ham?"  
  
Shuuichi smiled and said, "Yes, yes! Would you eat them here or there?"  
  
Yuki said," No, I would not like them here or there. I would not like them  
anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, brat. "  
  
Shuuichi said, "Nee, Yuki...would you eat them in a house? Would you eat  
them with a mouse?"  
  
"Leave." Yuki replied coldly.  
  
Shuuichi clinged to Yuki's leg and said, " Come on Yuki-Yuki-san! Would you  
eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox?"  
  
Yuki tried to push the pink haired singer off of him. "Not in a box. Not  
with a fox. Not in a house. Not with a mouse. I would not eat them here or  
there. I would not eat them anywhere. I would not eat green eggs and ham. I  
do not like them, brat!"  
  
Shuuichi said, "Ooh! Would you could you in a car?" He jumped up and raised  
his arms up in the air, "Eat them! Eat them! Here they are! You may like  
them! You will see! You may like them in a tree!"  
  
Yuki stared at Shuuichi for a long time and finally said, "I would not,  
could not in a tree. Not in a car! You let me be. I do not like them in a  
box. I do not like them with a fox. I do not like them in a house. I do not  
like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like  
them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, now  
get out of my house!"  
  
Shuuichi jumped on Yuki's lap, " A train! A train! A train! A train! Could  
you, would you on a train?!"  
  
Yuki sighed deeply and put his hands on Shuuichi's face and made him look  
at him, "Look brat... Not on a train...not in a tree...not in a car...  
Shuuichi....let me be. I would not, could not, in a box. I could not, would  
not, with a fox. I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a  
house. I will not eat them here or there. I will not eat them anywhere. I  
do not like them."  
  
Shuuichi smiled and yelled, "Say! In the dark? Here in the dark! Would you,  
could you, in the dark?" He placed his hands on Yuki's face and stared at  
him smiling happliy.  
  
"I would not, could not, in the dark."  
  
"Would you, could you, in the rain?"  
  
"I would not, could not, in the rain. Not in the dark. Not on a train, not  
in a car, not in a tree. I do not like them, Shuuichi, you see. Not in a  
house. Not in a box. Not with a mouse. Not with a fox. I will not eat them  
here or there. I do not like them anywhere....now go." Yuki said, letting  
go of Shuuichi's face.  
  
"Nee, Yuki-Yuki-san? You do not like green eggs and ham?" Shuuichi asked.  
  
Yuki sighed and said, "I do not like them, brat."  
  
"Could you, would you, with a goat? Would you, could you, on a boat?"  
  
"Shuuichi....I could not, would not, on a boat. I would not, could not,  
with a goat. I will not eat them in the rain. I will not eat them on a  
train. Not in the dark! Not in a tree! Not in a car! You let me be! I do  
not like them in a box. I do not like them with a fox. I will not eat them  
in a house. I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or  
there. I do not like them anywhere." Yuki said calmly.  
  
Shuuichi thought about it and said, "So you do not like green eggs and  
ham?"  
  
Then Shuuichi said, "You do not like them. SO you say. Try them! Try them!  
And you may. Try them and you may I say!"  
  
Yuki pushed Shuuichi off of his lap, and then said to the pink haired boy,  
"Shuuichi, will you stop this...? What are green eggs and ham?"  
  
Shuuichi sat up and scratched the back of his head, "Uh...I really don't  
know Yuki... What ARE green eggs and ham??'"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care," Yuki said, as he stood up and left the  
room leaving Shuuichi confused about the whole conversation. "Try them Yuki  
and you'll see, you'll like green eggs and ham!" Shuuichi yelled.  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
~~** The End **~~ 


End file.
